The present invention relates, generally, to the field of ultrasound imaging systems, and specifically, to a temperature control system and method for ultrasound imaging systems.
Ultrasound imaging is used in medical diagnostics as a non-invasive imaging mechanism for soft tissue organs. An ultrasound imaging system typically includes a handheld ultrasound probe that is communicably coupled with a processor and a display screen. The ultrasound imaging technique involves placement of the ultrasound probe on a patient's body near a region of interest. For example, to capture images of the pancreas the ultrasound probe may be placed on the abdomen of the patient. The ultrasound probe holds an ultrasound transducer that transmits ultrasound energy into the patient's body through the region of interest. The transducer detects echoes of the ultrasound sound energy from the patient's body and transfers this detected data to the processor. The processor analyzes parameters of the echo of the ultrasound energy and creates a 2-dimensional image of the region of interest. The image is displayed on the display screen to allow a doctor/attendant to analyze the state of the region of interest. The ultrasound probe further holds application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) required for, among other activities, generating control signals to transmit ultrasound energy, receiving ultrasound energy.
With improvements in technology it is now possible to obtain 3-dimensional as well as 4-dimensional images from ultrasound probes. With the need to obtain precise and accurate images ultrasound probes now include at least one processing ASIC that aids in beamforming. The ASIC is communicably coupled with the ultrasound transducer and hence is operational when the probe is being used. During operation of the probe, due to high processing requirements, the transducer/ASIC combination has the highest temperature in the probe assembly. The heat generated in the probe can cause injuries to the patient, since the probe is in direct contact with the patient's body. The International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) has defined a standard to ensure safety of patients being monitored and treated with medical electrical equipment. The standard (IEC-60601) has particularly defined that the temperature of the ultrasound probe should not exceed 43° C.
Current ultrasound probe temperature is measured using separate thermistors placed near a contact point of the ultrasound probe. One of the major disadvantages with the presence of separate thermistors is that the ultrasound operator is alerted after a considerable delay. Further, since the thermistors are bulky, they cannot be integrated with each of the multiple ASICs in modern day ultrasound probes. Further, the wiring required for thermistors is prone to failures. To avoid these problems, operators are generally cautious with operational range for ultrasound temperatures and generally start the cooling process/switch off the ultrasound probe even when the temperature is considerably lower than 43° C.
Hence, there is a need for an effective temperature detection system and mechanism that integrates with multiple heat producing components from the ultrasound probe and provides for accuracy that allows for the ultrasound probe to be used to its limits and all the processing powers of ASICs to be utilized for obtaining high quality ultrasound images.